highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Anime Trivia
Trivia from the anime episodes. Episode 01 *When Hisashi dies, the song that is being played is very similar to the song from the movie'' 28 Weeks Later'' titled "Don Abandons Alice" for the film. The actual name is "In the House - In a Heartbeat" by John Murphy. *Takashi Komuro was singing a line from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Rei OP. "Yubikiri Genman...Tsutai Hari Senbon.." In English, it means, "Pinky Promise...You'll swallow 1,000 needles if you lie..." Which is a popular japanese nursery rhyme that is connected to pinky promises. *Originally, a scene focuses on the reactions of an unamed generic teacher as he overhears a teacher being attacked by one of "Them" over the intercom. In the anime, he is the replaced by Koichi Shido. Episode 02 *The label for the Nail Gun has been changed from Ramset TF1100 JQ to Araki in reference to the director of the Anime, Tetsuro Araki. *The character Kohta Hirano is introduced. He bears a striking resemblance to the real Kouta Hirano who created the series'' Hellsing''. *In the english dubbed, Shizuka makes a reference to George A. Romero, best known for his gruesome and satirical horror films about a hypothetical zombie apocalypse, when she assess the situation. *Saya, in the english dubbed, refers to a Mel Gibson film (most likely the'' Mad Max film series) when her and Kohta reach the art room. Episode 03 *The name of the convenience store is "Sevenson", a cross between convenience stores 7-Eleven and Lawson. *The cashier at the gas station bore resembles the character Shaun from the movie ''Shaun of the Dead. The name on his nametag is "Simon" which is the name of the actor who portrays Shaun, Simon Pegg, and there is a cricket bat next to him which is the weapon Shaun uses in the movie. Episode 04 *The name of the self-service gas station is "Shaun" the same name as the protagonist in the "Shaun of the Dead" movie. *The self-service gas station "Shaun" is also a reference to "Shell" gas stations, and the logo closely resembles that of Shell. *The term "Z-day" which is used to refer to the day of the Outbreak is a term similarly used in Shaun of the Dead. And later use in an ARMA 2 mod with the same name put backwards. Episode 05 *In Kohta's room, a poster is seen that resembles the series Naruto. *Kohta remarks about using his "double tap" when killing one of "them," referencing the movie Zombieland. *Bae Yong-joon, was a Korean drama star, was shown as one of "them" at the airport. Episode 06 *The episode's title, In the DEAD of the night, is a reference to the film In the Heat of the Night. *The scene where the little girl bit her mother's neck is similar to a scene in the movie Quarantine. * Takashi mentions former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin after opening the gun locker in Rika's apartment. Episode 07 Episode 08 *Hirano references the series The Rat Patrol. *At the beginning of the episode, one of "them" is seen that resembles Condoleezza Rice, the former Secretary of State of the United States. *Shouji Sato is one of the voices of "them" in this episode. Episode 09 Episode 10 Episode 11 *The episode's title, DEAD storm rising, is a reference to the novel Red Storm Rising. *When Takaski was speaking to Rei about being the leader of the group, they are portrayed as video game character archetypes. ** Notably Kohta dresses like Link (with cape) from the Legend of Zelda video game series. Episode 12 *Maon Kurosaki, the singer of the ending theme of each episode, is one of the voices of "them" in this episode. Category:Episodes and Chapters